Who rules the world: Girls!
by Mrs.MollyCullen-Jackson
Summary: What if Bella were already immortal when she came to Forks. Add a lot more style and some attitude and BAM...Vampire Bella!
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Stephanie Myers except my plots**

**Prolouge**

**BPOV**

Hi my name is Isabella swan, preferably Bella I am 18 and I just moved here from Phoenix Arizona. My mother took me with her when she ran away from the small and dreary town of Forks. What she didn't know though, was that I was different from the start and didn't belong in this natural and human world. So here I am, I have been immortally 18 for 2 years now and my powers are greater still. I am Bella Swan and I am a vampire...

I jumped in my brand new Midnight blue Buggatti Veyron and drove through city after city finally passing the sign saying welcome to Forks. Driving on for around 17 minutes I found myself driving up a dirt track through thick tree cover. The bumps in the road jostled the car but me being me I didn't really feel it. I drove up to a clearing to a driveway that was about half a mile long. At the end of the driveway stood a great White house (Not **the white house** nor the Cullen's house) With ivy climbing the walls in an artistic fashion.

Driving the car up the drive way I could hear the crunch of gravel against the wheels and cringed. I love my baby and hated driving on these surfaces.

I can't be bothered to get it changed so I'll just shield the car ,I thought to myself. Thinking about what I wanted to do I put a shield around the whole car and the crunching sound of the gravel on the wheels stopped. Once I had put the shield bubble on I no longer need to concentrate so I allowed my mind to wander to what I would be doing the next day...

High school! urghh... I don't know why I decided to enrol but I figured I wouldn't have anything better to do with my time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

**Disclaimer: Stefanie Myers owns all but my plots(owwwww!)**

**BPOV**

I walked in to my house or mansion most people would say. I bet your wondering where I get the money to pay for things like this...I'll tell you.

You see when I was still human I started writing a book and a few months after I turned I found myself bored with nothing to do so I finished it and published it under a false name. When I was Human I was a typical high school bookworm though to be honest I wasn't naive, I know what the boys would say about me. I know what you're thinking poor you or something like that but don't. They actually used to call me hott! Now whenever I'm around people just faint.

Anyway back to my house...

I had a grand staircase leading up to the upper floor at the end of the hall and a very open landscape at the bottom floor. I walked through to the living room and smiled as I saw the 52" plasma on the wall and a whole book case of DVD'S. I do love my films... The kitchen is amazing though I know I will never use it, the pristine sides look so beautiful and the butler sink would make every interior designer drool. I checked out the library and was instantly sitting in the one of the many red regal looking armchairs reading my favourite novel, Pride and prejudice.

I abandoned my book after an hour and took off at 90 miles per hour up the stairs and to my room. My room had shining white walls with a multi colour dotted border line. I had a white lino floor with under floor heating and a thick read circular rug in the middle of the room. The bed that I will hardly use was opposite the door against the wall in the centre. My desk was off to the side with my new state of the art laptop sitting on it and the walls with shelves were again lined with books except one that housed the pictures of my family from last year before I was turned. My closet was opposite my desk on the other side of the room, the inside was actually larger than my room itself. You see when I was human I may have hidden my 'aspects' but now I'm immortal there is no way I will, I don't want to flaunt, I just call it honesty or not hiding the truth.

I looked at my clock and saw that the time was 7.00am, Wow time fly's! I stepped in to the closet and pulled out a pair of black super skinny jeans with 2 zip pockets either side, a baby blue forever never imogen halter neck top with baby blue 5" Giuseppe Zanotti buckle sandals, a small blue round necklace and a mimco electro envelope clutch. like I said I do like style.

I stepped out in to the drive way and hopped in to my car, on my way to hell! Here I come high school...


End file.
